


Study session

by AquaeGrimm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaeGrimm/pseuds/AquaeGrimm
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo go to the library to study for university access exam but Kuroo will say something that will change their relationship.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 29





	Study session

They were in the library to study for university access exam, Bokuto asked Kuroo if he wanted to go with him to release his tension a bit. Besides, with Kuroo everything feels like fun.  
Both of them were focused on their own notes, surprisingly leaving jokes and teasing aside. After a while, Kuroo thought was done with studying for that evening. He looked to Bokuto who was adorably focused.  
Wait, did he really say ‘adorably’?  
He felt his face warming up from that thought, so he pretended to check his notes again and again so Bokuto wouldn’t notice his blush. Hopefully.  
—Are you done? —Bokuto asked raising his eyebrows out of curiosity.  
—Yeah, I guess—he lied.  
—Man, I wish I were that fast... This is a nightmare.  
—Even with me here? —Kuroo teased.  
—Without you would be more like hell.  
—Aw why, thank you.  
Bokuto giggled at his joke and continued studying.

Behind their table, there was a couple of whom everyone could have heard ‘Do you know who make studying more enjoyable?’  
—You—Kuroo spit out.  
—Huh? —That made Bokuto took his eyes off his notes to find an unbelievable embarrassed Kuroo in front of him.  
—Shit, s-sorry—his voice sounded husky. —I…I shouldn’t have said…—he cut himself out and hide his face between his arms above the table.  
Bokuto kept quiet for a while until he spoke again.  
—Hey, did you mean that?  
No response. Kuroo wanted to disappear.  
—Hey, Kuroo! Answer me! —He poked Kuroo’s arm to get his attention.  
Nothing.  
—I wouldn’t mind to date you, though…  
Kuroo lifted his head rapidly this time.  
—For real?!  
—Yeah.  
Kuroo stretched his hand to reach for Bokuto’s and caressed his fingers. They looked at each other while sharing lovable and shy giggles.


End file.
